Mercedes SLS
by Yuki Jonico
Summary: - Ese auto es increíble! por que no lo usas? - estoy convencidísima que es un decepticon que viene a destruir a la humanidad, no puedo ni tocarlo, como quieres que lo conduzca? como quieres que aprenda a vivir en este nuevo mundo al que no pertenezco? - pues hazlo lo mejor que puedas, ya no puedes volver al pasado, solo te queda afrontar el presente, y tus sexys medio-hermanosOCC


- Sansa, ven por favor, tengo que hablar contigo - llamó mi Padre desde la sala, deje mi netbook a un lado, me levanté de mi cama, salí de mi cuarto me dirigí a la sala del pequeño pero acogedor apartamento que compartía con mi padre, vivíamos solos, en un departamento en Nueva York

- dime - dije suavemente apareciendo en la sala

- tengo que hablar algo muy serio contigo - mi Padre estaba de pie en medio del salón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su entrecejo estaba un poco fruncido, sus ojos celestes se veían con un deje de preocupación detrás de sus lentes sin marco, su pelo grisáceo estaba ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, eso significaba que se lo había retocado con su mano, gesto que hacía solamente cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado

- que sucede? - pregunté preocupada, con su mano me señaló el sillón doble de la sala, dónde me senté se sentó a mi lado, pero no con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, sino más bien afirmándose en sus piernas

- me asignaron a otro lugar - dijo escuetamente, mirándome

- pero eso no es problema - dije yo - puedo ir contigo - dije seria pero amablemente, no me sorprendía, su trabajo nos mantenía en constante movimiento, trabajaba en el centro de investigaciones de la fuerza aérea, se encargaba de mantener todo en control, era como un mecánico pero trabajaba con tecnología de punta, radares y cosas por estilo

- no esta vez - me dijo tratando de tomarme de las manos, arqueé una ceja, qué quería decirme con esto, me iba a dejar sola?- el trabajo es en Medio Oriente - continuó - una base militar secreta y es de duración mínima de 18 meses -

- vas a dejarme? - dije apenada, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta

- cómo crees? - me dijo suavemente, algo me decía que esa no era la peor noticia - ya sé con quién dejarte

- con Abby? - dije emocionada, ella era mi mejor amiga

- no Sansa - dijo suavemente

- entonces con quien? - pregunté confundida, no teníamos parientes muy cercanos que digamos, todos vivían en Uruguay, un país en Latinoamérica, y los veía sólo una vez al año, los amaba con toda mi alma, pero sería extraño que mi padre me mandara a vivir con alguno de mis tíos (6) o primos (20)

- con tu madre - dijo mi padre pausadamente, mi mundo se paralizo, me levanté rápidamente sacando mi mano de entre las suyas

- no - dije seriamente

- Sansa, por favor, dale una oportunidad

- no quiero dársela! - dije en un tono más alto y mas enojado

- ella quiere tenerte a su lado

- pero yo no - contesté fríamente, mi mamá nunca vivió con nosotros, mis papas se separaron cuando yo apenas era un bebé, mi mamá, según lo que reuní en mi cabeza, era una de esas típicas mujeres con sueños de grandeza en el mundo de la moda y el modelaje, dejó a mi papá sólo conmigo a su cargo cuando apenas tenía un año, ese cuento de ´tu madre te quiere en su vida´ ya se había repetido antes, yo la conocía, a veces pasaba con ella una semana cada 6 meses o algo así, pero desde hace 2 años, cuando yo tenía 14, dejó de venir, dejó de llamar, dejó de existir, lo único que sabía de ella era que vivía en Japón y estaba viva

- Sansa, sólo una oportunidad más - insistió mi padre levantándose

- pero - dije sin mucho convencimiento, estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, porque sabía que si mi padre me pedía esto, era porque era de verdad necesario, no había opción - no me dejes - dije abrazándolo, lo que me daba más pena era separarme de él, él lo era todo para mi, el me ayudó a construir mi mundo, tenía amigos, un colegio que amaba, un carro y tenía el HipHop

- lo lamento, pero es mi trabajo - me susurró mientras acariciaba mis cabellos grises

- y dónde voy a vivir? - pregunté en un susurro

- vas a irte a Japón el Lunes - hoy era sábado, solté un gemido y sentí lágrimas correr por mis mejillas - tu madre te esperará allá

- no me dejes - repetí

- sólo serán 18 meses, cuando vuelva, volveremos a este mismo departamento, y yo mismo voy a hablar con mi amigo de la universidad Julliard, podrás estudiar aquí y yo estaré a tu lado - eso me reconfortó

- tengo que salir - dije soltándolo y sorbiéndome las narices - tengo ensayo

- cuídate - dijo limpiando con su pulgar las escasas lágrimas que aún corrían por mis mejillas

- llegaré tarde, hoy será mi última presentación - dije con pena

- mañana en la mañana pediremos pizza y veremos nuestra película favorita, te parece? - asentí, ese el tratamiento perfecto cuando estaba triste, pizza de desayuno.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto, busqué mis zapatillas Osiris, me las puse rápidamente, no me iba a cambiar de ropa, llevaba una musculosa azul, arriba de ella mi polera favorita de The Killers, con un rayo blanco delante, y atrás el nombre de la banda y abajo de esta, la polera estaba rajada, mis pantalones eran abombachados, como de explorador, negros con muchos bolsillos, me puse mis zapatillas negras con detalles azules, agarré mi canguro que tenía hoyos en los hombros, agarré mi bolso con mis cosas y salí sin mirar a mi padre de nuevo, estaba algo molesta con él.

Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, metí mis cosas en mi bebé, mi Ford Mustang clásico, rojo, estaba medio destartalado, mi papá me lo regaló cuando recién cumplí los 16, amaba con toda mi alma ese auto

Disqué en mi Xperia rápidamente el número de mi mejor amiga

- Tsuri - dije algo alterada, lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos

- qué sucede? - dijo algo extrañada

- en Basement en 15 minutos- dije rápidamente y corté, no podía hablar con este asqueroso nudo en la garganta, me puse mi capucha, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar, y más cuando mi auto era descapotable... y la capota estaba rota, comencé a llorar más descontroladamente, golpeé el volante con furia, por qué me tenía que pasar esto? cuando estuve más calmada, salí con mi auto a las calles de Nueva York, era de tarde, puse a todo volumen The Killers en mi humilde radio y me puse mis lentes Ray-Ban para poder soportar la puesta del sol que se veía entre los altos edificios, en unos 10 minutos llegué a mi destino, un edificio en mal estado, aparqué en la vereda de al frente y me dirigí al callejón del lado de este, abrí la puerta de servicio y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, sólo un piso, un hombre en la puerta me dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas, me conocía de memoria, entré y caminé por un pasillo oscuro hasta la última puerta, abrí esta y me encontré con un gran pedazo de mi mundo, la habitación era de un morado oscuro, con luces de neón rojas alumbrando el lugar, al fondo de la habitación había una especie de tocador, unos sillones de terciopelo negro barato, y al frente de la puerta había un saco golpeador, dejé mi bolso arriba del sillón y de él saqué mi guantes, me saqué mi polera de The Killers para no mojarla en sudor, me saqué mis pantalones y debajo tenía unas calzas a medio muslo, me puse mis guantes y comencé a golpear con furia la bolsa, patadas y golpes

Sentí el ruido de la puerta pero ya sabía quién era, se sentó en el sillón viéndome golpear, como 5 minutos sin parar, hasta que un mal golpe hizo que la bolsa se devolviera y me empujara, caí por el cansancio, pero mi mejor amiga era mejor que eso, esperó pacientemente que me levantara

- qué sucede? - me preguntó con preocupación

- Ella sucede - dije entre jadeos, me senté en el suelo, Tsurimaru me pasó la botella de agua y casi me la bebo toda - Tsuri, mi madre sucede - dije apenadamente - mi, papá, se va a medio oriente y me voy a tener que ir a vivir con ella - dije mirándola con pena, la miraba como diciendo que me ayudase, que me rescatara de mi destino

Mi amiga se tiró al suelo junto a mí, y me abrazó, muy fuerte

- me voy a ir a vivir a Japón - continué, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos

- OH Sansa - dijo mi amiga media ahogada, seguro esta igual de triste que yo

- no quiero irme a vivir con ese modelito - susurré apenas entre el llanto

- tranquila, se pasará rápido - me relajó mi amiga, pero ambas sabíamos que no era verdad - te puedo ir a visitar si quieres

Estuvimos ahí abrazadas quizá cuánto tiempo, se perdió la noción, hasta que el sonido de mi celular me hizo volver a la realidad

- tu última presentación - dijo Tsuri con pena, aún sin soltarme - tú prepárate, yo arreglaré todo - después de que se cercioró que yo ya no lloraba, se levantó y salió del cuarto, era mi última presentación y tenía que prepararme, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el tocador, con toallitas me limpié mi cara desastrosa y me maquillé, me delineé los ojos y me puse rímel, me pinté los labios rojos, me pude de nuevo mi polera de The Killers, y mis pantalones, me puse mis zapatillas de mala gana y me senté en el sillón, puse con mi celular la canción Rich Bitch de Oliver Twizt, miré lo hora, faltaban 10 minutos para el comienzo, me concentré en la música, deje que mi mente volara, me eché en el sillón, cuando la canción acabó, en el piso de arriba se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, el techo temblaba, la genta gritaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, mi cuerpo ni se inmutó, escuché la voz del DJ a todo volumen, hablando cosas que no pude escuchar, la puerta se abrió

- Es hora - dijo mi amiga sonriente, me levanté, me puse la capucha de mi hoodie , y salí por el pasillo, me topé con personas, con bailarines, todos me miraban, con pena, ya todos sabían, por eso tenía que demostrarles a todos, que no me perdían, todos se van a acordar de mi, subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso, el chico de la entrada me abrió la puerta, como tantas noches anteriores, y las luces de colores me golpearon, el olor a cerveza, cigarro y sudor, un olor exquisito si me preguntan, frente a mí imponente, estaba el ´ring´ rodeado de enormes palcos llenos de personas, en lo alto, en un balcón estaba mi mejor amigo, con auriculares al cuello y con los dedos en el tablero

- Despidiéndose de su reinado! - gritó el DJ - Es ella, la única insuperable, reina del Hip Hop, Sansa Jonico!


End file.
